1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sequencer that records the play data produced when an electronic musical instrument, such as an electronic piano or an electronic organ, is played, and that retrieves the recorded play data. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a sequencer, for an electronic musical instrument, that easily performs the recording and the retrieval of play data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic musical instrument techniques have reached a high level of development; accordingly, electronic musical instruments with advanced functions and performance are available. For example, electronic musical instruments are being manufactured that can exchange play data with external devices via interfaces that conform to the industry standards for MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface), etc.
One external device that is designed to exchange play data with an electronic musical instrument and that is in practical use is a sequencer that stores the play data that is produced when an electronic musical instrument is played, and that reads recorded play data and feeds it to an electronic musical instrument that thereafter reproduces musical tones.
Since to set up such a sequencer to record play data, or to retrieve recorded play data, various switches must be used, a desirable sequencer is one for which only simple, uncomplicated operations are required to prepare it for the recording and retrieving of data.
A conventional sequencer employs a storage medium, such as a Random Access Memory (RAM), a magnetic tape, or a magnetic disk, to store play data that is received from an external device.
The recording surface of this storage medium is divided into a number of storage areas to store the play data that correspond to musical pieces, and multiple musical pieces can be stored therein. The storage areas of the storage medium are identified by individual numbers, "musical piece identification numbers." To record and retrieve play data, a desired storage area is selected by using a musical piece identification number.
Each of the storage areas is subdivided in turn into a number of tracks, e.g., 16 tracks, and a different type of play data is recorded along each track in a storage area.
For a sequencer that is arranged as above to record play data, several discrete operations are required. Specifically, to designate a data recording location, a desired musical piece identification number (storage area) must be selected by using a specific switch, and then a desired track must be selected by using another switch. Thereafter, upon the depression of the switch to begin recording, the sequencer is set to a recording mode, and play data, which is produced as an electronic musical instrument is played, is input to the sequencer and recorded in the storage area specified by the musical piece identification number and the track.
Because, as described above, a musical piece identification number and a track have to be selected before play data can be recorded, the operation of a conventional sequencer is complicated.
Also, as an operator must remember which musical piece identification numbers (storage areas) and tracks in the storage medium are already in use, so as to select an unused musical piece identification number and an unused track for the recording of data, a conventional sequencer is not easy to operate.
Further, for a sequencer arranged as above to retrieve play data, several other discrete operations are required. Specifically, a desired musical piece identification number (storage area) must be selected by using a specific switch, and a reproduction switch must be depressed. Then, play data, which is stored on all the tracks of the storage area specified by the musical piece number, is sent to, for example, an electronic musical instrument, which thereafter reproduces musical tones.
In this case, if a timbre was not specified and designated by "timbre number data" when recording, the reproduced musical tones have the initial timbre that is set in the sequencer. To reproduce musical tones having a desired timbre, a discrete operation must be performed to add timbre number data to the head of the recorded play data when recording, a very troublesome necessity.
Finally, when a desired musical piece is being selected for reproduction but the exact musical piece identification number is not known, the musical piece identification numbers in use must be scanned sequentially, i.e., each musical piece identification number must be selected and a reproduction switch must be depressed, until the desired musical piece is found. The time expended during such a search process degrades operational efficiency.